1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to methods and materials for assessing metabolite biomarker useful in the diagnosis and prognosis of pediatric septic shock. In particular, the methods comprise the use of 1H-NMR to assess serum metabolites characteristic of septic shock vs normal controls or ICU (SIRS) non-septic controls and to assess serum metabolites that characterize prognosis (i.e. to determine those who will die from those who will not).
2. Background of the Invention
In the 1980's, the death rate from septic shock in children was around 50% [1, 2], but over the past few decades, with the best of early diagnosis and therapy, it has decreased to ˜10% [3, 4]. Unfortunately, in third world countries the mortality rate remains extremely high [5,6]. Moreover, every hour of septic shock without appropriate resuscitation and restoration of blood pressure increases mortality risk by 40% [7]. Septic shock is a very dynamic process and the clinical status of a child may deteriorate quickly [8]. The first hours following the diagnosis are called the “golden hours” for patients' survival, therefore aggressive and goal-directed treatment should be initiated as quickly as possible [9]. It is reported that those children in whom septic shock is recognized early and properly treated have a much higher survival rate than children who were diagnosed later [10-12]. Thus, developing diagnostic approaches that might accelerate disease recognition is extremely important in order to improve patients' outcomes and decrease mortality.